Poison Apple
by unwritten92
Summary: Because it is poison for him, and apple sweet for her. Series of drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

Would you wake me up?

* * *

><p>He thinks for a minute that maybe, just maybe, he's lost his mind.<p>

He's back to his old appearance and in a way his old ways. He is sitting with his back against the wooden wall and his hair trails past his bare feet.

When he looks around he notices Nanami, in her school uniform. Briefly Yukiji crosses his mind, only because of where he is now and not because his god reminds him of her. In fact, both couldn't be more different.

When she turns to look at him his breath catches in his throat, unusual for him since he is always so in control of his emotions and of his body.

The light in her eyes is smoldering and he can't help but react, his stomach clenching with an ache had hadn't realized he held.

Tilting his head he beckoned her to come closer, curling his fingers on the hem of her skirt and trailing his other hand up her leg. Her skin is silky soft and his tongue come out to lick his suddenly dry lips.

Nanami leans forward, unable to hold herself upright, and clutches a handful of his silvery hair tugging as to pull him up. Faster than she can see he is on his knees before her, both of his hands cradling her hips and pulling her tighter against him.

When she gasps he takes advantage of her open mouth, dominating her in the way he has always wanted to, but has never allowed himself to the fear of getting hurt and loosing himself almost fresh on his mind. But he deems it impossible, here and now that it could happen when with Nanami.

Trailing his mouth and fangs down her neck, to her collarbone and now bare shoulder (he has already used his claws to get rid of the annoyance caused by her clothes) he enjoys the sounds she is incapable of masking. His mouth is on the slope of her breast and she is straddling him almost riding him but not quite, and oh how he wishes she would press herself closer so he could be able to feel her heat when he hears a twitter.

It's growing louder and he tries to shoo it off but he is unable too. And the splash of water is so sudden he wakes up sputtering.

Onikiri and Kotetsu hide behind the paper door twittering their laughter, when he glares daggers at them they know it's wise to disappear.

Plopping down, he swears, and shakes his head.

Even he knows he isn't that brave or that daring anymore.

In retrospect, he wishes he was.

* * *

><p>The title is in reference to Natalia Kills ~Wonderland<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Delicate

Fandom: Kamisama Hajimemashita

Author: Kchikiam

Genre: Romance/Kink

Rating: MA

Words: 300

Summary: How dare she? After all she had confessed to him?

Warning: Very, very naughty Tomoe.

* * *

><p>He wasn't jealous, no, not at all. But even if he was it was her fault.<p>

She wasn't delicate, not anymore, not in his eyes.

And so now he could be rough with her and treat her anyway he wanted.

Just like she treated him.

And so with that thought in mind is how you found him with his hand tangled in her hair and her cheek pressed on the wooden wall of the shrine. Tilting her head his eyes narrowed watching just how her eyes dilated by being treated the way she was by him.

A bead of sweat ran from her temple downwards and he couldn't help but catch it with the tip of his tongue causing her to let out a small breathless moan.

Groaning he pressed his hips against her backside and she pressed back, causing his grip on her hair to tighten and with a violence that should have been buried years ago he tilted her head back giving him access to her neck to lick her just so her taste exploded in his mouth.

She cried out and his senses overloaded as her scent of arousal exploded on his nose, snarling he grabbed her hips and proceeded to claim her lips in such a way she didn't know where he ended and she began.

Using one of his hands he manipulated her legs to part and then buried his long and strong fingers in her heat curling them against that spot that made her sob for more.

"Yes, that's it. Let me teach you."

His words were a dark whisper in the corner of the shrine he had hidden them and faintly Nanami made a resolution to make him jealous more often if this was how he would react.

* * *

><p>So this is supposed to be an entry for fanfic bakeoff but the fandom tag isn't up yet. I'll see if they add it and check if I can post my story there then. This is the second drabble for poison apple, enjoy! The word count for this entry is exactly 300, everything else is author stuff.<p> 


End file.
